Ficlets
by Olive Everclear
Summary: These are a bunch of random prompts or "drabble memes" given to me on Tumblr. Ships include but not limited to : Finntana, Brittana, Quick, Fuinn, Monvera, Mongron, Overgron, McVera, Fabrevans, Bike, Mongronvera, ect.
1. Finntana Preggers

**On Tumrblr, a lot of my followers like to send me little prompts to base mini stories (aka Ficlets) off of. I decided to put them on here to make things easier to find.**

* * *

**Request: Finntana, Santana is pregnant. -Anon. **

* * *

Santana sat on the couch, crying at the stupid movie playing on the television. Then he walked into the room. The stupid jackass that did this to her. She immediately stopped crying and threw the remote at him, hitting him right on the side of his head.

"What the hell, San?" Finn shouted at her. "What did I do to you?"

She jumped up from the couch and walked over to him, shoving at his chest. "You're stupid ass knocked me up. And now I'm hungry all the time, I want to cry a lot, and throw up, and I'm horny every damn second but the smell of your body wash makes me sick so I don't want to touch you. And I just know that this kid if going to be fucking huge!" She pushes him again. "God, I just hope the baby gets my genes because if she gets yours she'll be some tall, dumb, awkward thing."

Finn lets out a loud sigh and grabs her hands. "Are we really back to this again?"

She knows what he's talking about. At least once a week since she found out she was carrying Finn's child six months ago she goes on a rampage; attacking Finn for knocking her up. She can't help it though. Her breasts hurt like hell; Finn likes them because they got even bigger, her feet are killing her and she can only wear flip-flops. None of her clothes fit and everyone looks at her like she is scum because she got pregnant at nineteen. It's not like she just had a one night stand gone wrong. She and Finn have been together for over a year now. And yea, neither one of them was ready for this but here they were, sticking together.

"I'm just so tired of being pregnant." She's crying again. Damn these hormones.

Finn wrapped his arms around her, shushing her, rocking her in place gently and kissing the top of her head. "In a few months our baby girl will be here and it'll be worth it."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to feel like this." She's back to being mad at him.

He pulled away and frowned. "I might not be going through the body changes and the mood swings but I am feeling it. I'm scared, Santana. I have a shit job, I'm not smart enough to get into a college and I just want to make you and our baby happy."

She's happy now. Not because he feels like shit too, though it's kind of a plus, but because he wants to be good for her and the baby. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to her. "We'll be ok, Finn." She kisses him lightly. "She's kicking." Santana grabs his hand and puts it on her stomach, watching his face. He feels the kick and his face lights up. Ok, so maybe being pregnant isn't so bad. Not if she gets to see that expression on his face every time the baby kicks. "I love you." She whispers, her eyes still on his face.

"I love you too." He looks up at her and kisses her lightly.

They end up lying together in the little bed. The crib he built sitting a few feet away. His head is resting on her belly and he's tracing little hearts on her. Her hands are in his hair, running through it slowly.

"We should name her Sarah." He says out of nowhere.

She smiles a little, "Why Sarah?"

"Because it means Princess and that's what she'll be to us."

He's adorable and she can't say no to that kind of reasoning. "I like it." He lifts his head and smiles at her. "You're going to be an amazing dad, Finn."

He blushes and damn, if he's not the cutest thing in the world. She hopes their baby is like him.


	2. Birthday Proposal

**Finn's proposal to Santana. -Anon.**

* * *

It's his birthday and Santana promised him that she would make him dinner. She wishes she didn't promise this because she hates cooking. Like, she rather be hanging out with Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James then cooking Finn dinner. But she promised. So, she's in the kitchen trying to figure out what the hell to make him. She calls Kurt, knowing he'd know. He suggests something simple. Hamburgers and potato wedges with red velvet cake for dessert. She could do that. Her mom use to make that all the time. She knows how to do it.

Santana quickly mixes together the flour, cocoa powder, salt, baking soda, buttermilk, red food coloring, white vinegar, vanilla extra, dark brown sugar, eggs, and unsalted butter together. She decided to get fancy and distributes the cake mix into two round pans. She sets them into the oven after the thing has pre-heated to 325.

She hooks up the deep fryer and gets out a cast iron pan. She pours the oil into the fryer, turns it on and let's it heat up. As she waits for that, she cleans the potatoes then cuts them up into a bunch of strips. She sets them on a paper towel that has salt sprinkled over it to bleed them out.

She then moves on to the next task, packing the meat into nice patties. She makes them big, since Finn complains how every time you go to a restaurant the patties are super thin or super tiny. So, she makes them thick and large. She slices up some onions and puts them in the cast iron plan. A trick she learned from her mom. Frying the patties in a cast iron pan, lined with onions gives the meat more flavor.

She dips the basket of potato wedges into the oil, flips the meat over and begins to work on the next thing on her list. Frosting the cake. She doesn't do store bought icing, or really store bought anything when it comes to baking. She hates when anyone knows that she likes to bake, or well…not like but knows how to bake. Whatever, Finn better not give her shit about it.

Puck made fun of her before because she made him homemade cookies for his birthday back in high school and he teased her and started to tell her to whip something up every time they hung out. If Finn gets like that nothing will keep her from making him sleep on the couch tonight. No, screw that. He can sleep in his truck.

She gets out the powder sugar, cream cheese, unsalted butter, vanilla extract and salt, mixes the ingredients together and spreads it on top of one of the round cakes, after it is done baking and has cooled off of course. She makes sure it's a thick layer before sitting the other one on top. She then spreads the icing all over the sides, making sure it's nice a smooth and then on top.

The cake looks to plain to her. She calls Brittany up and tells her to pick her up some of the cake decorating gel from the store. Thank goodness Brittany knows what she's talking about.

She gets there with the gel and hangs out with Santana for a little bit. Santana doesn't want to be rude, but Brittany needs to leave. Finn will be home any second now. But she won't leave; she just keeps talking as Santana tries to make a nice little design on the side of the cake.

Just as Santana finishes up the final touches on the whole meal, Finn walks into the door. Brittany is sitting on the counter, chewing on a potato wedge that Santana gave her so she'd stop trying to get a piece of cake.

"Hey." He says, grinning over at her.

"No. Go take a shower." She points toward the bathroom. She loves him but the building he works in smells weird and he always carries the scent home with him. Plus, she didn't want him to pass the kitchen door and see what she has been doing; though he can probably smell it.

But he listens and goes straight to the bathroom. When she hears the water turn on she pretty much pushes Brittany out the door. They're apartment is kind of small so they don't have a proper dining room. So, she clears off the table under the window that holds the radio and some stupid plant Kurt gave them when they moved in. She's only using this table because it's nice and taller than their coffee table. She hears the water shut off and begins to freak out slightly.

She begins to move faster, setting the food out on the table, grabbing the chairs that came with the place but without a kitchen table. She runs into their bedroom, he's in the room too. He's getting dressed and he's a little shocked at how she just barged in. She didn't mean to but she pretends it was on purpose.

"Happy Birthday." She says, walking over to him and kissing him.

He smiles against his lips. "I thought you forgot."

She rolls her eyes. "How can I forget your birthday? Mine is three days after." She smirks and grabs his hand. "Come on. I made you something."

He closes his eyes, even though she didn't tell him to. He follows her, almost tripping on his way to the table. She laughs and nudges him. "Open your eyes."

He does and his jaw drops. "You made all this?" He moves closer and looks at the burgers, potato wedges, and the cake that has his name spelled into it with Santana's hand writing.

"Yep, Kurt said it's your favorite food."

He turns to her and his smile is even bigger. "Marry me?"

She laughs and hits his arm. "Shut up."

He gets down on his knee and fumbles with his pocket. "No, I'm serious. I was going to wait until our trip to Spain but I can't wait now. Marry me?"

Her eyes are wide and her jaw is dropped. She can't say anything, she's too stunned. She just nods her head, pulling him back up and pressing her lips to his. He slips the ring onto her finger and they eat his birthday dinner together.

After they're done and lying in bed, after some pretty awesome birthday sex, he leans into her and whispers, "Best birthday ever."


	3. Favorite Dress

**_Anonymous_ asked: Finn throws Santana in the pool while she's wearing her favorite dress.**

* * *

Mike Chang is throwing his annual pool party. He does it every single year three days after school lets out. This year is no different. Well, except for that fact that people like Rachel Berry and Artie Abrams will be there. But that's a given now that they're Mike's friends. All the Cheerios, Football players and Glee Club members are invited. His parents are out of town, someone's brought a keg, music is playing, and everything is awesome.

Santana walks into the Chang household about twenty minutes after then party has begun. She always arrives twenty minutes late. It's like ritual. Her and Mike have been friends since elementary school; maybe not best friends, but pretty damn close. They lost their virginity's with each other because they didn't want to be the last ones and they wanted it to be with someone they trust.

Though Santana lied and told Puck she was still a virgin when they had sex, just because he was going on and on about liking the 'fresh' ones. Whatever, he was her second and she didn't have sex for almost a year before it happened. She might as well been a virgin.

Anyways, they've been friends for years and she's never missed his pool parties. They're always fun and something juicy always goes down here. And this is the last one she'll probably get to go to. They just graduated and she plans on going to school out of state. Who knows if she'll be able to get out of class at the same time as Mike, who knows if she'll come back to Lima? She's already been thinking about just taking summer classes so she can graduate faster. So, she wants to make the most of the possibly last pool party at Mike's house.

And much like every single pool party, here comes Finn Hudson to throw her into the pool. He's about six feet away when she holds up her hand to him. "No." She shouts. "Every year you throw me into that damn pool but not this year, Finn."

He laughs and keeps coming at her. "Come on, Santana. It's tradition." He's got his arms wrapped around her waist, she's hitting his chest.

"No! Finn!" She shouts at him, trying to get out of his hold. But he's just laughing and pulling her toward the backyard. "No! Please, Finn! This is my favorite dress."

"Shouldn't have worn it," He laughs, throwing her over his shoulder now.

She's kicking now, hoping he'd drop her. She rather hit the concrete then the water. The dress was white and if she gets wet it will be see through. But not only that, her grandmother got it for her in Spain. She doesn't want it to get wet or ruin or anything. But Finn isn't listening to her pleading and the next thing she knows, she's in the air and then she hits the water.

She emerges with a gasp and quickly makes her way to the edge of the pool. She wants to cry, which she hates. But she wants to. Finn is always doing dumb stuff that makes her upset and he's too stupid to realize it. She climbs out and Brittany is there, wrapping a towel around her. Finn's laughing at her and she goes up to him and just punches him right in the face.

Five minutes later they're in Mike's dining room, Finn is holding a bag of peas to his nose and Santana is still patting herself off with a towel.

"I can't believe you hit me." He whines.

She rolls her eyes. "I told you to not throw me into the pool." She counters.

"Yea, but you say that every year and I still do it." He moves the bag away and she winces at the sight of his nose. But at the same time she's happy she got him good. "What changed?"

"For starters, we're not kids anymore. And you and I aren't friends." She begins to towel off her hair.

He looks hurt. "We're not friends?" She shakes her head at him, "Since when?"

Santana stands up, wrapping the towel around her still damp body, "Since you decided to date everyone but me." With that she walks out of them room and goes to see if she can steal something from Mike's older sister's closet. Ignoring the looks she is getting from Finn as she walks away.


	4. Water Breaks

**_Anonymous_ asked: Santana's water breaking during sex with Finn ? :)**

* * *

Santana's lying in bed, rubbing her belly when Finn walks in. He's grinning like an idiot. He's been doing that for the last eight and a half months; ever since they found out she was pregnant.

"Hey Beautiful," He gets into the bed and kisses her lightly on the lips. He moved down to her stomach and kisses it. "Hi." He says to her belly in a baby voice. It's so stupid and she wants to hit him but it's also so adorable she just wants to kiss him.

He moves up on the bed and rests his head on the pillows, looking at her, his big hand on her stomach, rubbing gently against her. She knows he's happy. He's always wanted a kid. She's personally freaking out but he's all calm. She thinks she's going to be a horrible mother. She doesn't like people. The only person she doesn't want to hit every time she sees them is Brittany and sometimes Finn. But Finn thinks she'll be a great mom. She hopes he's right.

Santana huffs a little and looks at him. "Do you think I'm still sexy?" He just laughs. "I'm serious."

"Of course you are. You're a total milf."

She smiles, "Really?" He just nods, "Good, because I'm horny."

He's sitting up now, his hand pulled away from her. "What?" His eyes are wide.

She begins to pouts, tears welling up in her eyes. "I knew it! You aren't attracted to me again."

"Baby…no. It's not that. It's just…"

"Just what?"

Finn sighs loudly. "What if I crush the baby?"

She laughs because he's so stupid. "You know I can be on top."

He chews on his bottom lip then smirks a bit. "I do like when you ride me."

After a little bit of making out and her hand stroking him, he's hard. She doesn't need to really get worked up. Pregnancy hormones did that for her. He's laying back and she's on top of him, rocking her hips against him. His hands hold on to her waist and his hips buck up into hers. They're both close, she's moaning loudly and he's groaning at her movements.

Then it happens. She feels a gush of water leave her body and Finn's eyes open up wide. She can tell it's not wetness from her cum. "Oh my, God." She's freaking out, stills her movements and holds her stomach. "My water broke."

His eyes are wide and he sits up, his arm going around her back. "Did I break it?" He panics.

"What? No." She shakes her head and him and gives him an annoyed look. "God, you're stupid." She gets out of his arms and lies on the bed.

"What does this mean?" He's a bit confused because he hasn't gotten this far in the baby book. He read something in the third chapter, freaked out and refused to keep reading.

"It means the baby is coming sometime in the next 48 hours." She explains, trying to stay calm. She gets off the bed and grabs a pair of panties out of the drawer.

"Wha-? Wher-? The baby isn't due until about three more weeks. Where are you going?" He asks, watching her get dress.

"Yes, well, the baby had decided to come out now." She pulls a dress on. "And I'm going to the hospital. Meet me there once you get your erection down."

Finn is fully freaking out now, "No, baby…just wait. I'll drive you. Just give me five minutes." She laughs a little and says fine, then goes to wait in the living room.

Five minutes later they're on their way to the hospital. Santana is gripping his shoulder, screaming because the contractions have begun. She's telling Finn that she hates him and is going to cut his balls off the whole way there. About ten hours later, he's allowed to be around her again. But it's only short lived because another twenty minutes go by and Santana kicks him out because she didn't want to see his 'stupid, misshaped head' while giving birth. A few hours later, she's all calm and smiling; the nurse told him they gave her a lot of drugs to keep her calm. Apparently she kept trying to kick the doctor. She's holding their daughter in her arms. Finn walks over and smiles at their child.

"She's beautiful." He whispers, not wanting to wake the baby up.

"She has your stupid nose. But it works on her."

He laughs. "I love you, Santana."

"I love you, Finn." He leans down and kisses the top of her head, then kisses their daughter for the first time.


	5. Angry Santana

_**Anonymous**_** asked: "Finn trying to calm down a very pissed Santana."**

"_Don't get mad."_

That's what he said right before he told Santana what happened. He hoped that would keep her from getting mad. But apparently it didn't work. He didn't mean to, it was an accident. But she doesn't care. She's in his room, throwing his stuff around. His video games are all on the floor; his clothes are torn off the hangers, some on his bedroom floor, some outside on the ground below his window.

"You're so fucking stupid!" She's screaming at him, knocking his lamp off the night stand.

"I said it was an accident!" He grabs her hands, trying to keep them from knocking anything else over; mainly because he saw her look at his Xbox.

"Oh, so you accidentally told me parents that I'm not a virgin anymore?" She shouts, freeing one hand and hitting him in the chest.

He moves away just as her hand comes up for another swing, this time directed at his face. "It's not like I said, 'Oh, hey. Your daughter isn't a virgin.' I called and they said you were at your purity pledge meeting and I ask why you would be there and when they said you were a virgin I accidentally laughed."

Apparently that didn't calm her down because she picks up the lamp she knocked over and throws it at him. She almost got him too.

"Santana…will you just stop….OK? Look...I'll buy you a burger. Huh? I know you like those." He tried to bargain. It doesn't work because she's grabbed his science book and throws it at him, which this time she doesn't miss. He's holding his stomach, kneeling on the ground. "Please. Tell me what I can do to make it up."

"Build a time machine, go back to when you were being made and remind them to give you a brain!" She goes to kick him but he grabs her leg before she can.

He pushes her back onto his bed and quickly moves over her, keeping her body still. She thrashes under him and tries to bite him, screaming profanities at him. He presses his lips to the underside of her jaw, knowing that's one of her weaknesses.

"Stop," She whines, trying even harder to get him off.

"Not until you calm down." He kisses the spot again. He keeps doing it until he feels her body relaxes. "There."

"I hate you."

"I know." He kisses her on the lips lightly, she bites him. "Hey!"

She giggles a little. "I'm still mad though. I'm going to be grounded for weeks too."

"Then let's not spend our time with you throwing stuff at me."

"I want a burger after."

He laughs and kisses her again, "Of course."


	6. Quinntana Fighting Over Finn

_**dobrevboobs**_** asked: " Quinn & Santana fighting over Finn? :] "**

The first time Santana met Quinn, they got into a huge fight. No one knows about it. They swore to keep it a secret. The fight was over Finn Hudson. Santana has known him since third grade. She had wanted him since the moment she met him. Quinn didn't meet him until the summer before ninth grade. Lucky for her, Santana was in Mexico; because if she wasn't, Quinn would have never gotten so close to Finn.

About three hours after they met in the hallway, Quinn tells Santana to stay away from Finn because he is hers. Santana tells her Finn is hers and always will be. They throw punches at each other in the gym. That's how they become Cheerios. Coach Sylvester says she likes their fire and deems them to be best friends.

"This isn't over." Santana begins. "Finn and I will be together."

But she lost the war and Finn ended up asking Quinn out within three months. She iced him out after that, throwing insult after insult at him. She made it seem like she truly was best friends with Quinn, even the blonde believed her. She dated other guys to keep herself from being heartbroken over Finn. But she couldn't help that every time Finn was single, hope he'd choose her.

It's the summer before senior year and so far Santana hasn't won.

Mr. Schuester announces to the Glee Club that they are all going to get to go to some Music Summer Camp. Santana thinks it's stupid. Camping doesn't sound fun at all to her. Plus, this means she has to stay in Ohio while her family is in Mexico. It sucks. The only good part about it is that Rachel stopped being obsessed with Finn.

The bus ride to the summer camp is boring and Santana falls asleep on Sam's shoulder. When she wakes up she's laying inside a cabin. She jumps off the bunk and walks outside, taking in the fresh air. Finn's walking passes her and stops, turns and waves.

She hops down the stairs and walks over to him. "How long have we been here?"

He shrugs, "Few hours. Sam and I were going to wake you up but everyone took a vote and said you're nicer when you're asleep."

She glares at him, he laughs. She notices he has a water bottle and light clothing on, not what he was wearing on the bus over. "Where are you going?"

"Gonna explore the woods." He looks pass her. "Wanna come along?"

"Sure." She has nothing better to do and seeing Finn doing something manly might make her respect him more.

"Cool. Wanna change into something better?"

She looks down and realizes she's still in the dress from earlier. Well, of course she is. She tells him to hang on and runs back inside. She changes into some cotton shorts and a tank top, grabs a bottle of water and heads out with him. They're in the woods for about an hour when she gets bored.

"Finn, we should do something else."

He laughs. "Like what?"

She leans against a tree and smirks. "Ever have sex outside?"

His eyes go wide. "Um..." He licks his lips. "I've had sex once in my life, San."

"Let's make it twice."

He doesn't object. She makes him pull out before he comes and she jacks him off the rest of the way. It's hot and they're dirty from being against a tree and then the ground. They find a little stream and wash up in it. She asks him if it meant something that time and when he doesn't answer she runs away from him.

The next day she accidentally walks in on him and Quinn making out. She only went to tell him she was sorry for acting so stupid. Quinn comes back to their cabin and tells her how Finn and she went on a picnic and he told her he loved her still. Santana can't take it anymore.

"Did he tell you about him and me fucking yesterday in the middle of the woods?"

"You're lying."

Santana shakes her head. They find Finn and Quinn ask him point blank and he admits to it. She can tell he's mad at Santana for saying something. But what she doesn't expect is Quinn's hand slapping her in the face.

"What the fuck, Fabray?"

"You could never find your own man, could you?"

Santana can't believe it. "It happened before your little picnic date." She snaps and pushes Quinn hard.

Quinn slaps her again and Santana can't take it. She launches at Quinn, grabbing her by the throat and throwing her to the ground. Quinn kicks her in the gut but before she can get back to her feet, Santana recovers and is on top of her, punching her repeatedly in the face. Finn pulls her off of her and pins her to the wall.

"What the hell, Santana," He yells at her.

Seriously, why is she being yelled at? Quinn started it. And she points it out to Finn.

"You can't keep flip flopping between girls, Finn. You can't have sex with one girl and then the next day go and dates the other." Quinn turns on him. "So, choose."

He stops pinning Santana and looks between the two of them. "I can't choose." He says simply and leaves them both.

Quinn turns to Santana and glares at her. "Looks like we're back just where we started."

Santana returns the intensity in her glare. "Yes, but this time I'll win."


	7. Kids Walking In

_**Anonymous**_** asked: "Their child walks in on Finn and Santana."**

Santana's stands in the kitchen, rinsing the soap off of the dishes. Just as she shuts off the water and sets the last plate in the drainer, she feels a pair of arms go around her waist. Finn is pressing into her back, kissing her neck lightly. She tilts her head and laughs.

"Kids are in bed." He announces to her, pulling her against his body, his lips moving up on her neck. She laughs again in response. He takes that as an open invitation, lifts her up bridal style and carries her into their bedroom. He kicks the door shut and immediately starts to undress her.

"Finn," She laughs, pushing at his chest. "As much as I want this, what if the kids hear us?" She hates sounding like the lame wife trying to find an excuse to not have sex. Because she really does want it, she just doesn't want to scar their children.

He doesn't stop undressing them. "They're asleep and they both turned on their radios after I tucked them in. Their children love listening to music when they're sleeping. Something they got from Santana, no doubt, since she can't sleep without music lightly playing.

"We have to be quiet." She whispers, finally getting into it and tugging Finn's belt off of him.

It's getting heated up, they're both completely naked now and Santana's legs have gone around Finn. She moans lightly when he enters her and then goes on to biting down on his shoulder, wanting to be as quiet as possible.

They're both close, so close when they both hear something crash to the wooden floor of their master bedroom. Finn stops thrusting and looks back over his shoulder. Santana sits up a little and looks around him. That's when they see their five year old daughter staring at them, her eyes wide. She starts to scream at the top of her lungs and their son, age eight, runs into the room, sees them and begins to scream as well.

They really can't move because they're naked and really, the kids seeing that won't calm down anyone. Eventually they stop screaming and Finn says something about him and mommy, yea he calls her mommy around the kids, were playing a game.

Their youngest, Maria believes them and wipes the tears from her eyes. She wants to sleep in their bed tonight because apparently she had a nightmare that they got hurt. Santana tells her to go get some water and then come up to bed. Their son, Chris doesn't believe them too well. He makes a sly comment and walks out of them room. Finn finally gets off of her and they quickly get dress. Thank goodness they were under the blankets and the kids didn't see them naked.

Santana strips off the sheets and put new ones on. She makes a mental note to yell at Finn tomorrow for not locking the door and then prays that her kids won't remember the night.


	8. Santana Steals From Finn

_**Anonymous**_** asked: "Finn/Santana's First Time !"**

Finn had just been dumped by his long term girlfriend. He was depressed-like won't get out of his bed, growing a beard depressed. His best friend and roommate Puck forced him to go to a party with him. And by force, it means just that. He pulls out a bat and hits Finn with it until he took a shower, shaved and put clean clothes on.

He didn't want to be at the party. All he could think about was Quinn and the look on her face when she broke his heart. He hated her but loved her at the same time. Every blond he met reminded him or her. Like this sweet girl, Brittany. He was just talking to her and she kept twirling her hair with her fingers, her blue eyes so sweet and inviting. She reminded him too much of Quinn and he almost cried in front of her.

Thankfully she got distracted by something shiny and ran after it. No, seriously. She saw the reflection of the light bounce off of a cd and ran over to it. Finn made his way into the kitchen and waited for the keg to be free. Just as he walked over to refill his red plastic cup, a girl slipping in front of him, held her cup out and got the last of the beer. His beer!

"What the hell?" He kind of snapped at her.

She turned around and rolled her eyes. "Calm down, they'll bring more." She took a sip. "Mm," She was teasing him now, "So good."

"I waited for like ten minutes in this stupid beer line, you can't just slip in and cut me."

"But I did."

She's a bitch. "You're a bitch."

"I know." She says and walks away.

Finn had half a mind to follow her and insult her some more, but someone was already bringing out a new keg and tapping it. He got his cup filled and tried to pretend that girl never existed. But he couldn't. It was from that moment on she was everywhere. He went over to talk to Puck, but she was there, shooting him down. He went out back to get some fresh air, but she was already outside, laughing with some of her friends.

The party is over and he's drunk, so is Puck. They hail a cab and she's standing on the curb beside them. Puck slurs something about wanting to bend her over and fuck her till morning. That's the only reason he realizes she's standing there. She doesn't seem to really notice them though.

"Oh look, it's the beer stealer." That gets her attention; she looks over at them and laughs a little.

"That's not the only thing I steal." She says, smirking. The cab Finn had called about thirty minutes ago finally arrives and she quickly slips into the back.

"What the hell?" Finn shouts as the cab pulls away.

Finn's goes to bed beyond pissed, the next morning he's still pissed off. Puck has a massive hang over and is freaking out about what went down at the party. Finn tells him all he saw him doing most of the night was talking to the bitch who kept stealing things from him.

"You mean Santana Lopez?" Finn doesn't know her name. "She's like…super-hot, Spanish…kind of an evil bitch but totally fuckable?" Finn nods because really if the girl didn't make him so mad he'd be attracted to her. "Why do you always get the girl?" Puck is pouting now.

Finn just gives him a confused look because he didn't get any girl.

The next party they go to, she's there too. Puck tries and fails to pick her up. She brings Finn a beer over about half way through and tells him how Puck said he was bitching and moaning about it the whole next day. Finn spends the party talking to her, which at first he didn't want to do but he thought he'd be nice since she did bring him a beer. She turns out to be pretty cool. They exchange numbers at the end of the night. He didn't think of Quinn once.

They see each other at a few more parties before Finn calls her. They meet up at a bar one night and just hang out and drink. She's really cool and easy to get along with. He sees Quinn there with her new boyfriend, the guy she left him for and she can just tell it's his ex by the change in attitude. When she comes over, Santana pretends to be his girlfriend without even him asking. Quinn seems a bit jealous that he's moved on so quickly.

They spend their night in a little booth by the window, cuddling up to each other, flirting and kissing. By the end of the night, they're both kind of tipsy and a little bit turned on. Finn invites her back to his place for coffee, which she sees right through. Instead they wind up at her apartment since she lives alone. They don't have sex though. He does however go down on her and she returns the favor.

They've been hanging out for a few months now; though really it's more like they've been making out for a few months. They're careful not to seem all into each other when Puck is around. Santana thinks it'll be awkward. Finn doesn't see what the problem is. Yea, Puck was trying to get into her pants but he moves on pretty quickly. She still wants to keep it a secret.

They're at his apartment, Puck's working late tonight. They're lying in his bed and she starts to grind against him and kiss his neck.

"Santana...what are you doing?" He's trying to move away from her.

She huffs and sits up. "Why won't you have sex with me?"

He licks his lips and looks around. "It's just…supposed to be special. You know?"

She rolls her eyes. "You're acting like a virgin." Finn shifts a little and looks away. "Oh my God; you're a virgin!" He blushes. "How the hell have you gone twenty-three years without having sex? Oh, Lord. You're not like one of those Purity Pledge people, are you?"

He sighs. "Quinn and I dated all through high school and well...until you stole my beer. I've wanted to have sex but she was all about waiting till marriage."

"Well, we've kind of been together now for a while and I've never waited like this. To be honest, it's driving me crazy. And to be even more honest, it doesn't matter how your first time happens just as long as it's with someone you care about. And I might be making a fool out of myself but I do care about you, Finn."

He smiles lightly and pulls her back down to him, kissing her lightly on the lips. His hand move to the hem of her shirt and pulls it off her. She pulls away and looks at him, a slightly confused expression on her face. "What?"

"I don't want you to do this because I'm like pressuring you or whatever."

"I want to do this…with you."

Santana smiles and they go back to kissing, slowly taking each other's clothes off. Finn's on top of her, kissing at her neck. He pulls away and leans over to his nightstand and pulls out a box of unopened condoms. She laughs a little and asks why he even has though if his ex was so uptight he tells her just in case she ever changed her mind. She grabs the box from him and rips it open, pulling one of the condoms out, says something about how he'll need to get a few more boxes now that they're together. She then rips open the wrapper and rolls the condom on for him, spreading her legs further. He thrust into her, his lips finding hers immediately.

They keep their movements slow since it's his first time and Santana doesn't like want to make it shitty for him. Plus, it actually feels really good to her. Finn might be a virgin but the boy is a natural. They come undone at the same time and he rolls them over so she's lying on top of him. When she can breathe right again, she gets off of him and takes her spot beside him, her head on his chest.

"You sure you've never done the before?" She asks after a few minutes.

He laughs and puts and arm around her. "I wouldn't lie to my girlfriend."

She laughs this time. "Since when did I become your girlfriend?"

"Since you decide to take another thing that was mine," He says, smiling a bit too wide.

She sits up and looks down at him. "Fine but I'm not big on cuddling. And I like when a guy cooks for me."

"But I love cuddling and I can only make grilled cheese sandwiches."

She bites her bottom lip and thinks for a moment. "I'll let you cuddle me if you promise not to tell anyone and I just so happen to love grilled cheese sandwiches," Finn nods and smiles. "Now go make me one." She says and lays back on the bed, pulling the covers over her. Finn laughs and doesn't move. "I'm not joking." He looks at her and tries to read her face but she seems pretty serious so he gets out of bed, puts on his boxers and goes to make her one.


	9. 3Sentence Meme:Army

_**Anonymous**_** asked: "Finntana. Finn enlists in the Army. Santana dealing with him not around."**

* * *

**This fic-let is so short because it was a part of this three sentence meme that I did. It's pretty sucky but you know, whatever. :)**

* * *

Finn and Santana had been dating for about six months when he tells her that he enlisted in the Army and not only that but he's being shipped to boot camp in a week. She was mad at him for a few days, refused to talk to him during one of them, through shit at him the other two and by the fourth day she broke down crying; she spent the last three days naked and trying to convince him to stay. It's been three months since he's left and Santana is still trying to deal with him not being around; which is proving to be difficult since she can't reach half the shit in their apartment and they never got a step stool because his ass was so big, also she doesn't know how to get the washing machine to work; Finn always knew the right place to hit the damn thing to get it going and to top it all off, she's always lonely without him and she spends her nights crying into his pillow.


	10. Jealous Finn

_**Anonymous**_** asked: "Jealous Finn!"**

I don't know when it happened but every single time I see her talking to Puck, or dancing with Mike or talking to Sam, I want to hit someone or something. I don't know why or when it happened but I just don't like it. I shouldn't feel this way since Santana and I barely talk unless she's trying to knock me down a peg or I'm telling her how mean she is. The only nice conversation I can remember having with her was about pizza.

Now I want pizza. Maybe I'll get some after school. Maybe I can invite Santana to go with me. Yea, I could totally do that.

I walk over toward her, she's talking to Puck and it makes me a little mad again but he's dating Lauren. So, I don't have to really worry about that; though I don't actually have the right to worry about her or who she talks to. I catch the end of the conversation, Santana says she'll see him after school and Puck says something about her wearing the pink one. Puck walks off after then, giving me a simple head nod. Santana shuts her locker and turns, looks a bit surprised to see me standing behind her but then slips into a nice smirk.

"Finnocence," She greets in her usual tone of voice when talking to me.

I smile a bit, not planning on letting the nickname get to me. I see it more as a term of endearment anymore. I say, "Hey Santana. I was thinking about getting some pizza later and I remember you saying you love Hawaiian pizza and that's the kind I was going to get and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and eat it with me."

She looks at my questionably and then slips back into the smirk. "Well, I'll be busy until like six but anything after that is fine."

I'm a little bit annoyed that she has plans, no doubt with Puck, but I just nod and smile. "That's fine."

Later that day, I order the pizza a little bit before she is supposed to come over. Santana gets to my house probably ten minutes before the pizza man arrives. She's not in her Cheerio's uniform which is a bit of a surprise. She's in black pants and a pink sweater. Her hair is down and it's all flowing and pretty looking. She looks really nice and sweet and not how I'm used to.

We sit in my living room together and just talk about how hungry we both are until the pizza arrives. After it does, we're both too busy eating to really keep up a legit conversation other than her saying thanks and me saying it's no problem. After we finish eating, she offers to wash the plates and pay for part of the pizza. I tell her she doesn't have to but she insists on making it up to me in some way.

Unfortunately, that causes me to blurt something really stupid out. Which would be, "How about you just stop hooking up with other guys?"

Her eyes get a bit wide and she gets up from her seat on the couch. "First of all you have no right to tell me what to do. Secondly, we aren't even together so it's not like I'm cheating on you of anything."

I feel the jealous, angry feeling again in the pit of my stomach. I know what she is saying is true but I can't help but fight back. "I'm not telling you what to do and I know we aren't together. I just think you should stop throwing yourself around. Especially when most of the guys you fool around with are dating someone and don't care about you."

She slaps me in the face, kind of hard too. I've been slapped in the face before and I've been punched in the face, but that's was probably the worse, probably because she has two rings on. I lift my hand to rub my face, feeling a welt rise up already. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know you and Puck fooled around today after school." I snap back at her. I tug on her sweater. "That's why you wore this."

She hits my hand away and rolls her eyes. "You think that I'm going to go back to him after the bullshit he's put me through." She shakes her head at me. "I baby sat his little sister today after school while he and Lauren had an early dinner date."

I purse my lips, not buying it. "Then why did he tell you to wear pink."

"Because Hanna likes the color pink and she likes my sweaters because they're cashmere. I let her wear it while I baby sit her."

I feel my anger leave me but I can tell she is still angry at me. "Ok, well…ok you aren't hooking up with Puck. But I see you and Mike hanging around and you and Sam. Explain that."

"Mike and I have been friends since kindergarten and Sam and I did date. Plus, the nerd can have his moments and be fun to hang around with. But nothing is going on with Mike Chang or Sam Evans and me." I feel even worse for thinking badly of her. I'm about to say sorry when she snaps, "You know. You have a lot of balls to be saying this to me. You have been string both Quinn and Rachel along for the past year and a half, flip flopping between the two of them. Plus, you ruined Sam's relationship with Quinn just because you thought you loved her again. But you seem to think you can tell me that I need to stop fooling around with guys when I haven't had sex since before sectionals." I begin to chew on my bottom lips, looking at the ground. "You really can be stupid at times, can't you?"

"I'm sorry for being jealous." I tell her, because I'm honestly sorry.

"Why are you even jealous?"

I look up at her and shrug. "I…um…I don't know. It's just lately whenever I see you talking to another guy I feel jealous." She's got one eyebrow quirked up, her hands on her hips and her lips pursed. "I guess I kind of like you." I say, my words running together.

She makes a sound somewhere between a laugh and a scoff. "You like me?" She laughs a bit. "You don't like me." She says and I begin to get angry.

"Yes, I do!" I shout at her. She shakes her head at me and starts to walk pass me, I grab her arm and turn her around, pull her body into mine and kiss. After a minute or so, I pull away and take a breath. "I'm really in—"

I'm cut off by her lips crashing back to mine; her arms snaked up around my neck, so mine move around her waist, holding her closer to me.

She pulls away after a few seconds, licks her lips, winks and says, "Well, I got to go now. I have a hot date waiting for me."

I didn't mean to but I growled a little and pulled her hips closer to mine and nipped at her bottom lip. "Gonna have to wait." And with that we're kissing again.


	11. Bar Fight

_**Anonymous**_** asked: " Santana gets in a bar fight and Finn cleans her up. "**

Santana and Finn met at college during their second year. It's been almost two years since then and now they are both seniors. They've been unofficially dating for the last few weeks. Santana considers it unofficial since they've never actually been on a date and they just sleep together a lot. But it's not a hook up or casual sex because they both admitted to liking each other a lot and neither of them have been with anyone else since they started having sex.

Tonight was their first date. Well, sort of date. They're just going to Jester's Sports Bar with Finn's roommate, Puck and his new flavor of the month, Quinn. Puck is always using girls. He gets a new chick in the sack every three weeks. He swears Quinn is different but Santana doesn't believe him. But this girl is so not his usual type. She's all high and mighty acting. She insulted the bar the second they pulled up saying it looks filthy and cheap. Plus she totally side eyed her and made a disgusted face. Santana just wants to hit her.

But this is Puck's new girl and she doesn't want anything to ruin the night. She sits with Finn; he wraps his arm around her. Puck does the same with Quinn but she shrugs out of it. They order a pitcher of Miller High Life, but the Princess just wants some coke. Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes at that.

"So, Finn, Puck told me you are on a Football scholarship. What position do you play?" Quinn asks, leaning forward a bit.

Finn nods and answers, "Oh, yea…I am. I play Quarterback. Puck is running back for the team."

"Oh, Quarterback. That's impressive." She laughs a bit, covering her mouth with her hand. "My ex-boyfriend from back in High School was quarterback. I was the head cheerleader."

Finn nods again. "San, weren't you a cheerleader?"

I smirk a little. "Sure was. But it wasn't for my school. I was a part of a National team. We travelled over the U. S. doing competitions."

"How nice," She says in a sickly sweet voice, tilting her head to the side.

She changes the subject back to Finn. Santana just stares daggers at the girl. She finds it extremely annoying that she's like ignoring Puck and trying to chat up her date. Puck must find it annoying too because he eventually gets up from the table and starts flirting with some girl bar tender.

Finn kisses Santana on the cheek and gets up to use the restroom. As he walks away she sees Quinn checking his ass out, biting her lip and everything. Santana can't take it anymore.

"Ok, Bitch." She snaps Quinn turns to her, her sweet smile totally gone and replaced with a scowl. "Finn is my man. So, back the fuck up."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Really, then why did you and he both agree you two are nothing but good friends just a month ago when I met you and him?"

"Because back then we were and now we aren't. So back the fuck off." She says, trying to keep her tone even.

"No thanks." She has the sickly sweet smile back.

Santana can't believe it. This girl is totally using Puck to get to Finn. Two problems with that; one, Puck is her really good friend and no one does shit like this to him; even if he doesn't actually care about them. And two, Finn was hers and no one was going to take him from her.

Santana doesn't know how to get the point across with words so she decides to go with violence. She picks up her beer mug and hits Quinn in the side of the head with it. She falls out of her seat and hits the ground. Santana leans back and takes a sip from the remaining alcohol that hadn't sloshed out. Quinn gets up and launches at Santana, her hands going around her neck. She pulls Santana out of her seat and throws her to the ground. She straddles Santana and goes to punch her but she flips them over before that can happen and pins Quinn's arms down. Quinn kicks from under her and Santana lets go of one of her hands so she can punch Quinn herself.

Quinn's taken back by it for a second but frees herself a moment later. They both scramble back to their feet and start throwing punches. Puck is standing by the bar, clapping. Finn comes out of the bathroom and starts yelling at them to stop. Santana knows he won't actually pull them apart because he and Puck are both super into the bro code and one of the rules is to never break up a chick fight. Santana only knows that because she watched Finn and Puck watch two girls fighting and they did nothing.

Quinn grabs a beer bottle off a table ad throws it at Santana, she ducks and it misses her. But as Santana is getting back up, Quinn knocks her over onto the broken pieces of glass, they cut into her skin and she can feel the blood starting already on her arms and back. Santana punches Quinn in the face hard; which makes her cup her nose and get off her.

And with that, someone who isn't stupid stops the fighting. Quinn leaves in her own taxi, Puck offered to go with her but she said she didn't ever want to see him again. Finn and Santana go back to her place.

They're in the bathroom, her shirt and bra off; Finn is holding a damp wash cloth, anti-bacterial medicine and bandages, which he laughs at since they're Hello Kitty.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asks, cleaning the cuts on her back out. Santana doesn't answer, just looks down at the tiled floor. "San…please."

She sighs and turns a little to him. "She was using Puck."

He motions for her to turn back around and applies the medicine; making her wince a little. "Well, it's nice that you stuck up for Puck but I'm sure he wouldn't have minded that much. I mean, I'm sure he'll mind not getting into her pants but the fact that he didn't have to worry about her being too into him wouldn't have bothered him."

"Yea, well…it wasn't just for Puck." She bit her bottom lip, felt him put the bandage on the cut on her back. She turned so he could clean up her arm.

"Then what else was it for?" He asked, looking genuinely curious.

"She was using Puck to get to you."

He smiles a bit. "And that made you jealous…?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yea…a little…I mean….you're my man. And I don't want some bleached hoe trying to steal you away."

He leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "Baby, no one is going to steal me away from you. Ok?"

She nods and he goes back to cleaning her cuts up.


End file.
